


The Arrangement: To Getting What You Want Using These Simple Steps

by BodyElectric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Hurts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt OFC, Hurt Scott, Isaac's Kind of an Ass, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Post 3a, Romance, Slow Build, Tons of Them, lots of pining, music references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodyElectric/pseuds/BodyElectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the past year has left a mark on all of Beacon Hills, but amidst all of the blood and lore, the romances and endless pining have all gained intensity. While Lydia and Aiden, and Allison and Isaac are all too happy, there are those left feeling hurt. Scott let Allison go, "willingly," and has to deal with his room mate and ex-girlfriend getting together. On the other hand, Katia never had a chance with her best friend Isaac and hasn't let go of her grudge against Allison after, y'know, Lahey got stabbed twenty odd times. Through McCall and Abbiati's anguish over the new couple, a plan to break them apart is divised and, well, it's batshit crazy but possibly effective. Then again, the course of true love never did run smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Setting the Objective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and it's very angst/love/sex/jealousy-centric. I assume people thought this up before, but I was on Tumblr late last night (shocker) when it just came into my head and I knew I had to write this. So I hope, to whoever reads this, you enjoy it, because I'm giving up on studying Physics to make this story happen and God knows I need to pull off an A at least.

The day that Isaac and Allison became  _Isaac and Allison_  or  _Allisaac_ , it doesn't really matter because neither makes the situation better, things went up in flames for a lovesick ex and a pining best friend. Scott wasn't alright with this, but if Allison wanted to date Isaac, he didn't have much of a say, so he let her go. That didn't mean he wanted to, he just didn't want to look like that type of guy whose motto is, "Once it's mine, it's always mine." That wasn't Scott at all, therefore he accepted his defeat in winning Allison back.

That was nothing compared to Katia Abbiati, Isaac's best friend since they were in kindergarten. The girl was fuming at the news, having harboured a crush on the curly-haired beta since she was ten. Unlike him, Kat was popular in the first two years of high school, being on the volleyball and soccer teams. This was ridiculous to her, she was staring at the wall, shooting daggers at the mental image of Allison and Isaac. Just Allison, actually.

She couldn't understand, why would he start a relationship with the girl that, not all too long ago, wanted him dead simply for being a werewolf? How could he even  _trust_  that girl after the night Jackson died how many times? Kat scoffed whenever Allison would talk to her so casually, she made it clear that unlike her friend, she wasn't easily won over. She cursed Isaac's name for doing this despite her.

That's how Scott and Katia ended up in the library, neglecting the true purpose of being there. English could wait, sabotaging that stupid couple ruining everything couldn't.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kat," Scott sighed upon hearing the girl's master plan. She, meanwhile, rolled her eyes and leaned over the table. "What we want," she replied, "We can't have and I, for one, am  _not_  willing to share Isaac. Friendship or not,  _she_  has to go and this is the only way I know how to make sure she never looks back."

"That's a little harsh on Isaac, don't you think?"

Katia sighed bitterly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I think what's harsh is how you made such an effort to mend your relationship with Allison and she ignored it, she didn't even try. So don't tell me what you think is harsh on him when we both know the atrocious twat's gonna hurt him just like she hurt you." She realized how bitchy that sounded, but honesty was the best policy, wasn't it? 

The pained look on Scott's face said it all, but she wasn't going to take it back, not now. "Look, Scott, the fact of the matter is, it can either be getting revenge or winning her back. As much as I'd love for her to be in a lose-lose situation, I want her out of Isaac's life at the very least... I'm not getting down on this dirty floor and begging for you to open your fucking ears and know a good plan when you hear one."

"But this isn't a good idea-"

"You wanna talk bad ideas? How about  _not_ going through with this? Or perhaps getting involved with a girl whose family hunts you like you're buried treasure? Make up your mind before the end of the day, or else I'll do this the hard way. You think Stiles could get a taser off of his dad? Do they even  _have_ tasers here? And no, I'm not looking for one specialized for werewolves."

Scott snorted, thinking it was an empty threat. But Katia was serious. Maybe. She wasn't too serious, but she'd consider it.

But he gave in. Any chance of being with Allison again was a chance that should be taken. "Fine, I'm in."

Kat smirked and resisted the urge to laugh maniacally. "But," Scott continued, "I need to know that exact plan."

"For now, all we need to do is act like Stiles did with his crush on Lydia, except with more finesse and subtlety. After that, we go to Isaac, make him a mediator by asking if he knows if one of us likes the other in a more than friendly way and it progresses from there. Baby steps, McCall, baby steps."

Scott considered this, it wasn't too hard to do. "So, a fake relationship?"

"Exactly, my Alpha friend, we make Allison jealous and, if we're lucky, Isaac too. Just, hopefully, only one wants you by the end of this... So do we have an agreement?"

Katia held out her hand for him to shake. He paused, processing this. 'This could actually work,' he thought, attempting not to smile or get too ahead of himself. Then, without hesitation, their hands met and the operation had commenced. 

"To getting what we want," the girl murmured, opening her Chemistry textbook.

"To getting what we want," Scott repeated.

And that was how a new romance began, with cruel, yet reasonable intentions.


	2. Step Two: I'll Sell You A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, that's a stupid idea," Stiles stated simply, eyes shifting between his friends. Scott had common sense on most days, if he was lucky, and today was definitely not one of those days.
> 
> Katia chuckled, "Let the mastermind handle this, sweetie, all you have to do is play along. You should feel lucky that we're even telling you what we're doing. Now give me my damn cookie back, Stilinski, you dick." 
> 
> "This isn't smart, guys, that's not how things work-"
> 
> "Well, we live in a world where half of our group tries desperately not to brutally murder and deliver bunnies to our doorsteps with their fangs and claws and ugly sideburns. Seriously, someone should shave those things off of all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is based off of "Back Seat" by Atlas Genius, check them out if you like because they're badass.

The next phase for the two required mental and emotional construction, but it wasn't all too draining. Scott realized just how much Katia hated Allison shortly before they began thinking of details, and he wasn't exactly pleased with this. Sure, he was hurt when Allison did so much to him, but he never took it as far as she. Hell, the hunter never did anything to the human that would give her the right to hate her.

Then, he remembered how Kat had explained her friendship with Isaac one day months ago.

_"It isn't safe to be near Isaac right now, okay?" Scott had to get through to her, Isaac was dangerous to her now and he didn't want the newly-turned beta to beat himself up over the only thing left that he truly cared about._

_Katia simply rolled her eyes at McCall, he didn't have the authority to tell her whether or not to be with her friend. Isaac needed her, especially right now and anyone who said otherwise could go fuck themselves. "What would you do if Stiles went through so much in his life only to finally be free and get what he deserved? You'd be happy for him, you'd be happy because now he was happy. You'd share that happiness with him, wouldn't you?"_

_Scott inhaled sharply and nodded. "Exactly, so that's why I won't listen to you. What you have to understand is that I've watched him go through hell and come back with some hope at the very least. He depends on me for so many things and I'm sure that's what comes with your little bromance. The only difference is, I was Isaac's anchor since the beginning and I still am. Don't question me again for my choices, because they don't involve anyone else. Got it?"_

_"I'm trying to protect you in advance, Kat, Isaac could lose control and take it out on you without a second thought." Katia's lips quirked into a condescending smirk. "I may be human, Scott, but take into account that I've helped Isaac through every_ single _problem he's ever had and there's nothing that would turn him against me, not even his abilities. Nice talking to you, Fido, but speaking of Isaac, I promised him a ride home." She left Scott to his own devices, heels clicking against the tile floor of the hallway and a chuckle escaping her lips as she made her dramatic exit._

 Perhaps it wasn't that justifiable of a reason, being overprotective, but it was understandable enough. Only, Kat was letting her belief of karma being a bitch to Allison through this scheme get rather out of hand too early.

She wanted her revenge because when you hurt Isaac Lahey, Katia Abbiati _will_ break you _and_ serve you to cannibals. Allison wasn't just misplaced emotions, she was also severely rebounding and that made Kat see blood red. Now she knew how the boys felt on a full moon.

She just couldn't wait to ruin the hunter, collateral damage to her enemies was one of her favourite pastimes. And hey, if this solidified her friendship with Scott, that was a bonus.

Katia looked over at Scott to find him looking straight ahead as they wandered the empty halls. "So let's talk self-emotional manipulation, that's the only way we'll get as far as we've discussed."

Scott snapped out of his daze and looked back at her quizzically. "Self-emotional manipulation?"

"It means, my thick-skulled confidante, that to make the living lie detectors in our group believe a lie, you have to convince yourself to believe it too. Think Maury, the overdramatic results."

"That's almost impossible, Kat," he replied, to which she laughed and stated, "Don't doubt my methods, Scott. You just have to practice until your heart rate sounds as normal as possible. How do you think I'm such a good liar?"

Nodding, Scott decided to change the subject. "Maybe we should just start hanging out more first? Make it more convincing." Katia smirked and turned to face him again. "You're catching on quick. Welcome to the darkness of the bright side, my friend."

The duo walked to the cafeteria, where their friends were assembled at their usual spot. Lydia was seated between Aiden and Allison, Stiles across from the redhead-correction, _strawberry blonde-_ while Ethan sat next to his brother and across from Danny, and Isaac on the other side of Stiles, which held two free spaces for their best friends, and across from his hunter for a lover. Katia rolled her eyes at Allison's giggling, which could be heard to the very average human anywhere in the large lunch room. It disgusted her, to be frank.

"You buying lunch?" she asked her current companion, who nodded. "Good, now I won't have to be subjected to the lunch lady asking why I'm eating so much. Rude bitch." Scott actually laughed. He didn't have the fucking _right_ , it was an endless feud between her and the woman who had no name as far as she knew.

The woman questioned her despite her assumption, mocking her choice of a fruit punch, burger, fries, and a cookie. It wasn't her fault she could eat a horse and still feel famished. Scott just chuckled while Katia cursed the woman's firstborn, or her virgin blood, whatever her deal was with being an unpleasant, bitter pain in the ass.

"Is Friday Fright Night still on at the McCall residence or not? Because I have to be prepared if you fucking dare to put on the first Paranormal Activity. Why couldn't Katie just kill Micah in a much less unpredictable way? Fucking possession of women."

"Now I know I have to turn it on," Scott replied, causing the girl to groan and him to grin. "I could kill you right now for that impending torture, but I want to end this famine I've been on since six last night. But know this, Snoopy, you're getting neutered within the next three hours." He played along by pretending to flinch at her threat, but ended up laughing. This resulted in both of them cracking up as they sat in their respective, reserved seats.

"I thought we were going to finish our History homework in Study Hall," Isaac frowned at his friend. Kat mirrored his expression, an apology in her brown eyes.

"Sorry Ise, but Scott and I were studying for our English test, the one we all have that's worth like, fifty percent of all tests we have. We could do it now, if you like?"

Isaac's smile soon returned. "Okay, I'm lost on why Canada joined the First World War only when Britain joined." Kat rolled her eyes with a smirk, sometimes he was too clueless.

"Because, Lahey, Canada was a colony of Britain at the time, like Australia and a pile of other countries." He stared at her in confusion before a very extended "okay" was his only answer as he scribbled the words onto a page in his notebook. A laugh escaped Katia before she began to eat, correcting her friend if at all necessary.

"So I heard that movie night's still on. I still don't understand how you always jump when Micah's thrown at the camera."

"It's a _reflex_ , asshole," Kat muttered, smacking Scott in retaliation for earlier, "And you're cruel, McCall. Maybe I should steal that bone you've been saving for the next full moon."

Stiles, ever the dirty minded teenage boy, choked on his choice of drink and gasped for air before laughing. Everyone realized why he acted this way, but only the creator of the double-entendre groaned. "Fuck, Stiles, you know what I _mean_!"

*****

By the time Katia had only her cookie left, the couples had left her, Scott and Stiles. She thought it was pretty tasteless to do that, what one might call a dick move. She was fine with it though, it gave her and Scott the perfect opportunity to inform Stiles of their plan. They had agreed to tell him because not only was he the most reliable person to go to with a secret such as this, but he was also not in a relationship with someone who could easily leak the information to one or both of the two targets. Except Stiles didn't take it as well as they had hoped. Sure, they knew it sounded quite farfetched, but they expected him to be shocked for only seconds. That was a very false assumption.

"Dude, that's a stupid idea," Stiles stated simply, eyes shifting between his friends. Scott had common sense on most days, if he was lucky, and today was definitely not one of those days.  
  
Katia chuckled, "Let the mastermind handle this, sweetie, all you have to do is play along. You should feel lucky that we're even telling you what we're doing. Now give me my damn cookie back, Stilinski, you dick."  
  
"This isn't smart, guys, that's not how things work-"  
  
"Well, we live in a world where half of our group tries desperately not to brutally murder and deliver bunnies to our doorsteps with their fangs and claws and ugly sideburns. Seriously, someone should shave those things off of all of you."

Scott didn't interject until then, although he kept his retort to Kat's werewolf joke of the minute at bay. "Stiles, trust us on this, it could work."

"And if it doesn't? Look, all I'm saying is instead of getting back together with Allison, this could make her hate you, forever."

" _If_ she found out, which you will _not_ do, Stiles. I don't like being fucked in the ass, so I recommend you keep your hands to yourself. And by hands to yourself, I mean mouth shut. Everyone's too slow to understand my statements today, so I felt that the blanks must be filled."

Stiles sighed, surrendering. "I don't care, just don't get me involved if this goes up in flames."

"Good answer, Stilinski," Kat smiled mockingly as she took her cookie back and left the two best friends to talk alone.

*****

Scott was unnerved about how Isaac would take this. He and Katia had agreed to start their plan and he was about to knock on his friend's door. This had to work, it needed to. He knocked once, twice, three times and waited anxiously.

Isaac opened the door and smiled welcomingly at Scott, having not seen him since this morning when the beta decided to take the day off. He was stalling for a test that Katia needed to explain to him. Again. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hey... Could I ask you something?" Isaac noticed the tone in his voice, the sudden acceleration of his heart beat and nodded, confusion his primary emotion.

"What's up?"

Scott paused. " _Self-emotional manipulation_ ," Katia's voice echoed in the back of his mind. He inhaled deeply and slowly eased his nervousness.

"Do you know if Katia might... Like me?" He acted as vulnerable as he could, the flush from his concern on how this would play out creating the illusion of a blush. Kat's instructions helped a lot, he had to give her that.

Isaac wasn't sure which context Scott meant, but then it came full circle. "Oh."

"I mean, I was just asking, it's fine."

The taller of the two wasn't sure how to interpret the news, that Scott had a thing for his best friend. A _thing_. For his _best friend_. He didn't know if he should tell his alpha that she never mentioned him, or to help him by asing Kat himself. Either way, he didn't want to crush his friend's feelings.

"Um, I don't know if she does..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words. Scott's shoulders slumped and Isaac sighed. "But I'll see if she does."

Scott looked at him in shock, this first step was conquered and that made him a lot closer than he had been before to his ambition. "Yeah," he said, a smile forming on his lips, "Thanks man... I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Exactly, why _should_ he mind? Kat wasn't his property, she was her own person and if she turned out to like Scott as well, who was he to say no?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll let you know if I find out." Scott nodded at him, smiling again after it had faltered momentarily. "Thanks, Isaac, I really appreciate it."

*****

Katia took a different route than usual on her drive home from volleyball practice. She had broken her finger in practice when _Fucking Olivia Franklin_ blocked her spike. She was originally going to visit the McCall house to do homework with Isaac, but now she had a better excuse. She walked into the home like she had been doing for the past few weeks and called out for Melissa first. The matriach of the household appeared with a smile.

"Hello Katia." The girl walked over to the nurse, clutching her throbbing finger. "Hey Melissa. Um, could you check my finger? I think it's broken."

Melissa looked at her oddly, but it reverted to a kinder expression. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen." She led the teenager and held out her hand. Katia allowed her to inspect the possible fracture. "How did this happen?"

"Volleyball, some girl blocked what would've been an amazing spike." It truly would have been marvellous, but not on _Fucking Olivia Franklin's_ watch.

"I think it might just be badly bruised. I'd still keep from playing volleyball to let it heal, we wouldn't want it to get worse." Katia smiled graciously at Melissa. "Thanks Mel, just try to convince my coach? The woman's a brute with nonparticipation issues."

"Then I'll write a note if it's necessary. The boys are here, if you'd like to stick around."

"That was the plan before this happened. Thanks again." She caught Melissa's answering smile and walked upstairs, bumping into Scott. "Hey."

"Let me guess, you did that to yourself just to come over." Katia scoffed several times in mock disbelief. "Uh, three words, _Fucking Olivia Franklin_."

Scott laughed. "Isn't she just the worst?"

"I know, right? Don't remind me." Kat rolled her eyes and kicked him in the calf for being an ass. "I gotta see if Isaac has his shit together, AKA, his homework."

"How are you going to write?" he asked. "I'm like a starfish, fragmentation in a dear friend of mine." Scott rolled his eyes and walked away. She decided to use her legs and feet, which were very much useful, and see Isaac. She knocked on his door and smiled when he opened it.

"You have to write for me, my fucking finger's bruised," She informed him. He chuckled and they sat on his bed, pulling out their books and starting in on their homework.

*****

When they took a break and settled on watching a quick episode of Tosh.0 on Netflix, Katia decided that this would be a good time to confront Isaac about her _thing_ for Scott.

"Isaac," she said, turning on her acting abilities and fidgeting with her hands, "Can I ask you something?"

He was quick to sit up. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really. I just wanted to ask you something. About Scott?" Isaac knew then that Scott's prayers were answered.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he likes me? You know, _likes_ me." Kat continued the façade, her eyes wide with fear and hope.

Isaac exhaled quietly and grinned. "He'd be stupid not to like you, Abs, trust me." The smile he received in response was gratifying.

"You think so?" This was almost too easy for her, though she hated lying to him in such a way, sacrifices were to be made.

"I know so." "Thanks Ise, what would I do without you?"

Shrugging, Isaac replied, "Die, probably." He blocked the slap he knew was coming and the two friends laughed.

Katia was proud of what she had achieved thus far, but she wanted it to move faster.

She wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned Katia as Nina Dobrev, like Katherine Pierce, except she has other emotions. Y'know, positive emotions.


End file.
